


【犹耶/JCS2000】酒会的后续

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: *酒会篇后续
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 1





	【犹耶/JCS2000】酒会的后续

傍晚了，6点多的时候，犹大到阳台上去洗了把脸。太阳位置很低了，晚风中也没有热气，湿着前额站了一会，犹大才清醒了些。然后他拿起牙刷牙膏。

可不待他伸个懒腰，房主就在楼下高声叫嚷起来了:"以斯加略！你这贪心懒鬼！月租已经欠了5个钱了！"

"知道了，混蛋东西。"犹大满口牙膏泡泡，毫不客气地回骂，"你的小爪子男友又犯烟瘾了吧？"

"你！"

接下来房主再骂什么，犹大都无心细听了。他专注在刷牙上，看着眼前破了一角的镜子。

要说犹大为什么在这个时候洗漱，只能回答他刚刚起床。要说他为什么刚刚起床，只能回答前一天他又喝多了。

还好是休息日。

盯着镜子刷牙的时候，身后的门打开了。

是耶稣·弱不禁风·神神叨叨·基督先生。

犹大从镜中和他对视了一下，耸耸肩。耶稣轻声问道:"那位房主，他对你说什么了，犹大先生？"

"他说我欠他5枚银币，先生。"犹大回答。

风里混着薄荷的味道。耶稣轻松地捋了捋被吹起的金发。"你有能力偿还吗？犹大先…"耶稣问。

犹大将口中的泡沫冲净。"有的！先生。"他一边敷衍地收拾洗漱台一边回答，"不劳你费心了。"

不然你猜猜我为什么做社畜，因为开心？犹大暗中自讽。

"嗯哼…"耶稣不置可否，走到围栏边看向天空。还未消失的夕阳尽力把一切都染成橙红色。耶稣嘴角露出平静的笑意。而犹大喉结上下滑动，在这种沉默中显得有点尴尬。

"咳……"犹大站在门前时摸了摸后颈，最终开口，"不如说，如果你……你离开这的话我能节省一些开销。"

有那么一秒，他想听耶稣的回答，但最终他还是畏缩了，用力拧开门把手逃进了室内。

可是，该死！该死！

为什么要这么说？他明明有十万种另外的方式表达。犹大后悔不已，直接躲进卧室，倚着门坐下。他没来由地大口呼吸起来。

是了。他想起来了。昨天晚上自己喝多了，但电影一般清楚的记忆此时开始强制放映。酒精让他没什么力气，他趴在沙发上，但半个身子都堆到地上去了。

耶稣走过来，这个柔弱男人费了点劲才把他整个人扶到沙发上。然后，他坐到旁边的地板上看着自己。

"好的…好的。"在耶稣想要说些什么前，犹大迷糊地挥起了手，"我会去买把椅子，我向你保证。你喜欢什么就买什么…只要我还有钱……啊…钱啊——"但是看到耶稣并拢着双腿坐着，手搭在膝盖上的样子，犹大笑了起来:"中学生野营吗？哈哈…哈哈哈哈。"

没什么好笑的，但是醉酒者的脑袋正是如此奇怪，所有的感觉也会被尽数放大。

耶稣似乎并不在意:"犹大先生…"

"'犹大先生！'"犹大怪腔怪调地重复了一遍，"好了，拜托！别教训我！这他妈垃圾一般的生活……！"他越来越激动，一只手捶打起沙发。

耶稣顿了顿，小心翼翼探出手，温热的手掌覆住犹大的脸。那个瞬间犹大长出一口气，浓重的酒味四处弥漫，他像被睡魔点名，几欲闭目。但是意识消失前的瞬间，他弹开了耶稣的手。

"我想你不必对人太锐利，亲爱的犹大。"耶稣柔声说。

"哦那伤你的心了吗太抱歉了姑娘你说得对我真白痴我下次再说这些混账话就请你不要犹豫教训我。"他半抬着眼皮看向耶稣。犹大看不真切耶稣那时的模样，但他似乎岿然不动。

"我是说，对所有人。"

背景里所有的东西仿佛在有序旋转。犹大有点想吐。他颤抖着抬了抬手——他以为自己抬起了手，但事实上他没做到。

耶稣转头望向窗外。犹大自然是不会安装窗帘这种无益之物的。除了画材，他持有的物品都维持在最低限度，如同他明天便要搬离这座城市，永远湮没在无人的沙漠中一般。窗外有圆月。看来耶稣来到这里不过十几日。他说:"…我也许要离开这里了。犹大。"

推开耶稣的手时，犹大——充满了恐惧。

对，他意识到了，他预知到了。他害怕耶稣在哄骗他入睡后就消失无踪。等他醒来，甚至不会记得遇见过这个男人！在那个少爷砸碎了杯子的酒会上发生的事将会被改写！犹大没有任何理由，但是他知道这不是自己的妄念。

耶稣·基督，他要离自己而去。

所以他抬起手。这最后的意识不能消失。

就算为了我的画也好。你是我唯一可用的模特——没错！为了我能画下去！

"你——不…不……"犹大使不上力气，沙哑地呼唤起来，呼唤慢慢变成了没有语言的恳求，之后是恳求没有得到回应的绝望悲鸣。

他最终还是熟睡了。耶稣的手掌，是什么魔术吗？

所有细节被一丝一线地摆到面前，犹大头上渗出了冷汗。那是梦吗？可一切太真实了。耶稣的手的触感两次复现在他的身体记忆里，他摸着被耶稣触碰过的位置，惊恐到难以呼吸。

自从耶稣下榻在犹大的寓所，犹大的埋怨只多不少。公司已经十足费心，犹大还要应付别出心裁的耶稣。——虽然老实讲，耶稣并没做什么心血来潮请犹大去看剧团杂耍这种事，但这个男人足够令人心惊胆战了，比如三天前犹大居然看到他赤脚站在阳台的栏杆上，只为望远处的山。

规定做模特的时间外，耶稣从不消停。所以这几天犹大一直在没头没尾的抱怨，说这么供养一个模特太不值得了，况且他口袋快空了。

如果你离开这的话，我能节省一些开销。

他这样说了。但是昨天晚上，他像孩子一样硬要耶稣留下来。

孩子的预感都很准确，孩子能没有理由地辨明好坏是非。他不能失去耶稣，尽管现在他还在以"作画"这贫瘠的理由，为自己的自私做无谓的掩盖。

这可能骗过自己吗？

他踉跄着起身出去。可是一眼望到头的居室安静如坟。他冲向阳台，甚至俯身向楼下看去——老天，这里是9层啊！还好某些无法想象的场景没有出现。只是站在地上的房主又看到了他，机器娃娃一样破口大骂起来。银币！银币！5个银币而已！如果他在的话，叫我给上你10个100个！犹大不理房主，快速转头回去。

太过离奇，室内空无一人，但犹大没听到大门的响动。神啊，告诉我为什么！他慌不择路，甚至开始搜寻不足以藏人的角落。

不不不。不！这已经不同了，我不能再过和过去一样的生活，不能在那个别西卜的手下埋头工作而不反胃恶心。你这家伙——

痛苦缠搅在喉咙里，他无法出声。犹大跪在地上，双手紧抱着头，最终无力地倒下了。尽管一直像条虫子一样苟活，但现在他真正有了被抛弃的感觉。甚至挣扎的力气全无。

犹大空空如也。


End file.
